I'll Be
by mssassy27
Summary: Completed story...My first story of ANY kind....be gentle. Lucky is killed in a car accident. As Liz barely is holding it together, Jason is heading home to her.
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter One

It had been six months since Luckys death. Elizabeth still found it hard to wake up in the morning and remember that he was gone. With everything that they had been through how could it be that an accident could take him away. The scene played over in her mind again and again. 

They had just finished eating at The Grill where they had danced all night. Lucky had the band play their song for their last dance. The band was a little unsure of a *NSYNC tune but it sounded beautiful to them. They were laughing when they got into the car. Lucky was so excited about his new photography gig. 'New York here we come' Lucky said as he looked at Elizabeth. The next thing she remembers is waking up in the ER with her grandmother standing over her. She knew the minute she woke up that Lucky was gone.

The feeling was different this time. With the fire, she knew something was wrong when she woke up but could never accept his death. Now she knew instantly that Lucky didn't make it...

***************

Emily waited and waited. Her shift was over an hour ago but still no Elizabeth. 

"Em, why don't you just go knock on her door? At least, you will know she is okay." 

"Zander, I just.... I am afraid to hound her all the time. She is so distant anymore." 

About that time Liz comes running down the stairs. "Emily, I am so sorry. I overslept again."

"Hey, that's okay. You feel up to working today?" 

"Yea, as opposed to lying in bed and feeling sorry for myself.... why not." Liz might have been trying for a joke, but all Emily could here was the pain and sadness that was consuming her best friend.

"You want to catch a movie with Zan and me tonight? We haven't been out in so long. How about I give Nicholas a call and we hang out tonight...just like old times." Emily could have choked on the words as they came out of her mouth, but it was too late. Liz had tears in her eyes in a matter of seconds. 

"That sounds good, but I think I will just try to get some painting done" The truth be known Liz hadn't painted since Lucky's death. But that was about as good of an excuse as she could come up with.

"Well, if you change your mind, we will be at Zanders." Em and Zander headed for the door. Emily had an idea, whether it was a good one or not she didn't know, but if there was one person that could help her friend now it was Jason. She would just have to convince Sonny of that. 

****************

Jason had been gone for about a year now, after the scene last year with him and Lucky he had up and left. The Face of Deception had brought everything to a head. Liz only felt she could confide in Jason, because Lucky and Laura just wouldn't listen. They kept pressuring her. They wanted it so bad for her, they couldn't see that she didn't want it for herself. So she turned to the only person that had ever just listened and let her make her own decisions. Jason had been so kind and gentle with her that everything started getting confusing...her feelings were so scattered. She loved Lucky. She was meant to be with Lucky, but there were parts of her that needed Jason. 

Liz knowing she wasn't strong enough to do it. She told Jason she couldn't see him anymore and asked him to leave her alone. The look in his eyes told Elizabeth what she already knew; that this was becoming more than just friendship and this was the right thing to do. Jason said he would and he did. It was Liz that couldn't stay away. The last time she had visited Jason, something as trivial as a piece of clothing would soon play a role in the demise of their friendship. 

Lucky had went to apologize to Jason for his behavior when he walked in it took only a matter of seconds for Lucky to see her gloves. Liz and Em had been on their way to see Jason and heard the fight before even making it up the stairs at Jake's.

The fight that followed was as traumatic for Liz as anything she could imagine. Jason tried to overpower Lucky to force him to stop. Once both men saw Liz they stopped in their tracks. Lucky gave Liz a choice. The battle lines were drawn and Liz made her decision. Jason left the next day.

******************

"Sonny, all I am saying is that when Jason calls again, let him know about Liz, please." Emily pleaded. 

"He left this time because of her, what makes you think that he would come back for the same reason." 

"When Jason left, Lucky was alive. She needs Jase now more than ever. You and I both know that it was never as cut and dry with Liz and Jason as friendship. They meant more to each other than that or Jason would have never left."

"I will tell him and let him make his own decision, but that is it." Sonny knew that Liz was distraught but he didn't want to see his friend hurt again. But for Emily, Jason's sister, he would do as she asked.

*********************

Jason still could not get out of his mind what Sonny had said over the phone. He wanted more than anything to run to her as soon as he heard that Lucky had died. But he knew that this time he couldn't hold back his feelings for her. He couldn't just be her friend and listen to her mourn Lucky again. That night when she left his room with Lucky he knew without a doubt that he had fallen in love with Elizabeth. Leaving was getting harder and harder to do now that he finally had something worth staying for, but she loved Lucky and that was obviously not going to change. There was nothing to do then but leave and that is what he did. 

That had been a year ago, Lucky had been gone for months now. The thought of seeing her again became to much to bare. He scheduled the next flight to Port Charles. 


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

Elizabeth had come here before; the surroundings always seem to make her feel better. The trees and landscape was an escape, the stone statue of the woman was her favorite. Lucky as much as she loved him, this was her private sanctuary, he would have never understood why this broken down place was so important to her, but that wasn't the reason she didn't bring him here. 

This was a place where she could remember and feel the calming effect Jason always had over her. She could not count the times she had regretted what happened with Jason. Now looking back she was glad that she had made the choice she did concerning staying with Lucky, but that look in Jason's eyes haunted her. People said he had no emotion, but they were wrong. She saw with one look, confusion, sadness, and heartache. It was her fault that he had been hurt, she went to him when she should have stayed away.

*******************

After Jason picked up his motorcycle, he wanted to feel the wind, the curves of the road and the feeling of control, because as soon as he saw Elizabeth he knew that she would have all the control over him. 

********************

Liz couldn't move. She felt paralyzed by her own life. There was no one waiting for her to come home anymore. No one that made her feel alive. Everyone had their lives and wanted her to be the old Elizabeth, but that was never going to happen. She had always heard that sometimes looking back on your own life, that there are moments, just split seconds when you know your life is never going to be the same and that you are forever changed. She had had too many of those. The sirens in a dream, the hand over her mouth pulling her down, the look on her grandmothers face in the ER, and those eyes.... Jason's eyes full of pain....

*****************

Jason saw the car in the road, it was unfamiliar to him, but something told him not to leave. He stopped and parked his bike a little further down the road just in case. He started walking toward the bridge and the statues that had signified so many good memories as well as the bad for him. He started to leave the haven of the trees when he saw her, lying in front of the statue of the woman that he had told her about so long ago. She looked so lost and sad, and that is when he saw her tears, slowly at first then he could see her whole body beginning to shake. She fell further to the ground and that was all he could stand before he went to her.

******************  
Liz couldn't help it, she just couldn't control the tears anymore. If she never left this place, she didn't care. All the images of pain were too much for her, lying on the ground, she couldn't hear the whisper of her name come from the trees or the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer. But she did feel the gentle arms pick her up and cradle her. Only then did she open her eyes, and see the eyes of her comforter. "Jason." Her tears came even more so now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. She didn't know how he came to be here, but she wasn't letting go.

**********************

Jason didn't know how long they had sat there together, but it was getting really late and he wanted to get her home. "Liz, Liz can you here me?" He whispered not wanting to startle her. 

"Yes."

"I think I need to get you home."

"Ok," She tried to move but every muscle and bone in her body hurt. She didn't think she had ever been so exhausted. "Jason, I don't think I can ride on the bike tonight."

"That's okay, we will take you car and I will get the bike tomorrow."

He picked her up and carried her to the car. He sat her in the front seat and he could swear she was already asleep. After moving his motorcycle off the side of the road, he got in the car. Liz had almost fallen to his side of the seat, so when he sat down he moved her to where she had her head in his lap. She looked so peaceful now as he looked her. He wished he could take the pain away, and he was going to do his best. 

He was gently brushing her face with his hand, even though Liz couldn't hear him he vowed, "I am here now. I won't leave you again."


	3. Chapter Three

I'll Be

Chapter Three

Liz woke up in her studio not exactly sure how she got there. When she tried to get up it was then that she saw him leaning against her table sleeping. The previous evening came rushing back to her. She was sure she had been dreaming; to be lying there on the ground crying then to have Jason appear and take her away from there.

"Jason..." He looked so peaceful, but the urge to have him wake up so she could see those mesmerizing blue eyes staring back at her was too tempting.

Jason had never been a deep sleeper in his line of business that could be dangerous, so when she said his name his eyes immediately flew open, "Liz, are you okay?"

"Yea, I just woke up and was trying to remember what happened last night, then I saw you. How did you find me?"

"I was actually going there to.... I guess, you could say to prepare myself for coming back here and seeing you." Jason thought to himself that he should be embarrassed to admit that to her, but this was Elizabeth he wasn't going to lie to her. "I saw the car and didn't know who it was; when I came out of the woods I saw you...crying."

"You always seem to be there when I need you. How do you keep doing that?" 

"I wasn't here when Lucky died." The subject was eventually going to come up, he might as well break the ice.

"That is true, but I think it was best for both of us that you weren't."

"Why do you say that?" Jason knew that he couldn't compete with a ghost. He also knew that he wasn't a good manipulator, but he knew that his love would not stay hidden for long. If she could not or was not ready to move on then he needed to know now.

"I hurt you so much before, that watching me mourn him again would only be more pain for you." Liz had bottled up any emotion as far as Jason was concerned months before Lucky died. She only recently had allowed herself to remember what he had meant to her.

"Liz, I am sorry...about Lucky. I know how much that you loved him." Jason stood up and started for the door. He thought that he would be able to come back and listen to her. Or did he? Some part of Jason had thought, now it is my turn. He hadn't thought this through at all. "I should probably go now." 

He was fast but so was she. She made it to the door almost at the same time, but fast enough to grab the door handle. "Aren't you going to ask me why I was there?" Her voice was pleading for him to talk to her. 

Jason voice was barely audible. "No." He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Why?" Liz had never seen Jason cower away from her before but he wanted to run. She could feel the tension and see the stiffness in his body. 

"Because I know you won't lie to me and I don't really want to hear that you went to our place to escape to mourn your boyfriend." Jason sounded much more offensive than he had meant it. 

He still avoided looking at her. "Jason, I know how much that I hurt you..." With her hand she gently took his face and made him look at her. "I cannot apologize for staying with Lucky when I did, but as much as I mourned him when he died..."

"Liz, I thought that I could do this, but I can't. I am sorry." When she felt him try to open the door, she let him go. She had been so happy to see him. There were so many things that she needed to say, but obviously she was saying them all wrong.

***********************

Jason was not normally a chicken but there was absolutely no other excuse as to what just happened. She was happy to see him he felt that. He had never had so many emotions hit him so hard. She looked at him and his heart just exploded, with love, regret, sadness, and the thought that she would never love him like she loved Lucky. Her miracle. How could he contend with that?

*****************

The elevator opened at the penthouse. He turned the corner and there was Johnny as always. "Hey Johnny."

"Welcome back Mr. Morgan."

"Is Sonny in?"

"Yes, He and Mrs. Corinthos"

Johnny opened the door. Sonny was sitting at his desk and Carly was coming down the stairs. "Mr. Morgan, sir."

Carly was the first to react. "Jason..." She took of running and through her arms around him. "I didn't know you were coming home." She looked at Sonny for an explanation. 

He shrugged his arms, then turned to Jason. "Good to see you. When did you get in"?

"Last night." Jason had a frazzled look about him. His eyes screaming at Sonny to get rid of Carly for a minute. 

"Hey Carly, don't you still have to get to work?"

"Do I have IDIOT written on my forehead? I think not. Why don't you just say 'Carly, get lost.'"

Sonny smiled "would that work?" 

"No." She turned to Jason "Will you be here when I get home?"

"I am staying in town for a while."

"Okay then, I am gone." She kissed them both goodbye and was gone.

Jason was sitting on the coffee table his head in his hands when Sonny came over and sat down in front of him. "What is going on Jason?"


	4. Chapter Four

I'll Be

Chapter Four

Jason looked up at Sonny; his eyes painted a picture of despair and anguish. "Jason, I can't help if you don't tell be what is going on. Did you see Elizabeth?" Jason dropped his head. Bingo.

Jason began to talk; Sonny could barely make out the words. "I want these feelings to go away. Why can't I make them go away?"

"Man... You had to know that she was still getting over losing Lucky. Why did you come back?" Sonny was worried about his friend. One thing Jason and him had in common was there bad luck in relationships. But Jason had only opened his heart to Robin and Michael, until now. Even Sonny cringed remembering that his happiness with Carly had started with his betrayal of Jason. He didn't deserve all the pain that others inflicted on him. 

"I...I don't know how to explain it. Somewhere in my mind, I fooled myself into believing that it was my turn to be happy. That I done the right thing by leaving, but when he died it was a sign."

"I have never heard you talk like that," It was true. Jason was not a dreamer. He could only deal with what was happening in the present, not long term. "Did you tell her about how you felt?"

Jason stood up then and his voice became more demanding and loud. He threw up his arms in frustration, "How could I Sonny? Oh, I am sorry that the love of your life is dead, but I love you so forget about him." Jason stopped in his tracks; He had never said those words out loud about Liz. I love you. He could tell be the stunned expression on Sonny's face that he had picked up on it too.

Sonny still had a look of disbelief when Jason started to talk again. "Then seeing her again, I know that she was happy to see me, but she needs me to protect and comfort her, not love her."

"Shouldn't that be my decision?" Jason and Sonny swiftly turned their heads to see Elizabeth standing in the door.

Johnny didn't have to even look at Sonny to know he would hear about this later. His voice was shaky, "Miss Webber, sir."

No one spoke, Sonny looked at them and they looked at each other. Sonny might as well have not been there. Only when Sonny made a B-Line for the door did Jason break their gaze. "Sonny we will leave. Carly will be back soon, and well, she and Liz...you know." 

Sonny nodded his understanding. Jason went to pick up his jacket on the couch. He was taking his own sweet time about it, so Sonny took the opportunity to say something to Liz. "I am truly sorry for everything you have been through," Sonny lowered his voice even more, "but he needs to know how you feel, and if being honest with him means hurting him, do it anyway. "

******************

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Elizabeth kept hearing Jason's words echoing in her head. Out of instinct they had both headed for his motorcycle. There was no turning back now. She had heard Jason say that he loved her and he knew it. She held on to him wondering if he was as scared as she was of what could happen at the end of their ride.

Jason could feel her heartbeat. She was holding on so tight, not that he minded. Jason held no hope that anything Liz was going to say to him he would like. He was coming close to the bridge, most of his good times as well as the bad had happened here. Why change that now?

******************

He helped her off the bike. She didn't let go of his hand; instead she led him onto the bridge. When she turned around he was standing inches away and Liz could feel the warmth of him all the way through her body. 

"Jason..." He put his finger over her lips.

"Shhh....I think I should go first." Jason was calmer now; it was amazing the effect this place had on him. It was so peaceful out here he only had to whisper for her to hear his words. "When I left the studio this morning I was so confused. I was trying to change the way I felt and I couldn't. I wanted to be able to hold you and make your pain over losing Lucky go away;" this honesty about feeling stuff was for the birds. Why did it have to be so hard? "Instead all I could feel was anger that I couldn't just hold you because I loved you."

A single tear escaped from his eyes. Liz gently brushed it away. "Jase, it's okay. " Her tears had started to come as well. She could tell that this was hard for him, "Go on."

"I do you know...love you...I have from the first time I heard you describe the wind. Even though I couldn't imagine it myself, you painted it in my mind when you talked about it." Jason was getting a little braver. "But it hurt too much to love you when I knew your heart was somewhere else."

Jason had evaded her eyes when he finished talking. She tenderly placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Is it my turn now?" She only gave him time to quietly nod; she could see the dread in his eyes, when she placed her hand on the back of his neck and with very little effort pulled Jason down to kiss her.

There was too much desire between them for it to be gentle. Liz had heard his declaration of love and knew that she had to show him how she felt first, words would come later. 

Jason and Liz were both breathless when they pulled away from each other, still only inches separated their bodies. Jason ran his hands over her face, with a longing in his eyes he didn't have to hide anymore. "Maybe I should have let you go first after all." 

Liz smiled, "I tried to tell you, but you had to have it your way." She gave him a quick little kiss and started to walk off the bridge.

"And where do you think you are going?" 

"Well, if you must know, I had a friend who used to bring me here when I was sad and this friend, which will remain nameless..."

"Of course, was he a handsome guy? Kind of rugged and dangerous? I think I might now him."

"ANYWAY..." Liz had led him to the statue of the woman, where he had found her the night before crying. "This friend left me to find my own way, but not before he gave me this sanctuary to come when I needed to feel safe... and loved."

Jason studied her face as she spoke, it was like a dream to think that he had given her as much as she had given him. Something made him wonder if she had felt the same pain he did when she had left with Lucky that night. 

As if Liz could sense his need for answers, she replied "Jason, I didn't come here last night to cry over Lucky. I came here because this was the only place I had to be close to you." Liz felt the tears begin again. "I needed you....I cried for you."

Jason took her in his arms. And with every bit of strength he could find, he whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you know what you are saying? Is this what you want?"

She moved enough to see his eyes. "Jason, I am telling you that I love you, that I want you in my life, not because I need comforting or protecting, but because I need you to love me."

"Liz, I am thinking that that is not going to be a problem."

"Hmm...that is what I wanted to hear."

*****************

Authors Note: This is the end of the story I am afraid. This is my first FanFic and I am still a little unsure of how to finish a story but this was more of a character story for me. Not so much plot and drama. I am trying to do better on my other story. Thanks for all the reviews. Mssassy


End file.
